Chocolate's The Answer To Everything
by Pebblesma
Summary: Dean became unbearable when he and Ginny broke up. All he would do was sit around in his pyjamas and eat chocolate. Seamus needed to stop this madness, but more was about to come when he decided to speak to his friend.


**My second Deamus! Yay! I love this pairing… and I love chocolate so that's a bonus :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Look," Dean muttered absently to himself as he gazed out of the window. "Isn't it beautiful, the setting sun? The same colour as… Ginny's hair. Humph." Considering this, his deep brown eyes dropped back to the box of chocolates in his lap and shoved one into his mouth.<p>

It had been two weeks sine he and Ginny last argued – two weeks since they broke up – and Dean had started seeing her everywhere, in everything he did. He felt lost without her; after a few months of 'we', 'I' was an incredibly lonely place to be.

The sense of abandonment was painfully prominent. Even other Gryffindors had started to ostracise him. Well… maybe that was a bit extreme… But people had stopped talking to him. Ron didn't talk, angry that his friend had hurt his sister. Harry hadn't really spoken since he found out Ginny was dating – it was well known he fancied her. And Neville seemed to follow the others' lead.

The only person that really stuck by him was Seamus.

Seamus was his saving grace, the only one that held him together. The best mate someone could ever wish for. Without him, Dean didn't think he would be able to get out of bed, let alone go to class like he was. Without Seamus, things would be a _lot _worse than just sitting around in PJ's and eating chocolate.

They were together right at that moment, alone in their dorm. They weren't having a conversation at that point but it didn't matter, there was nothing awkward in silence. But the Irish lad was concerned for his friend and watched his friend stand up slowly and take a few small steps to his bed. I didn't take long; the window was right between two four-posters, one belonging to Dean and the other to Seamus.

"Hey, Dean," Seamus whispered in sarcastic drama from his seat on the trunk at the end of his bed. "You forgot your chocolates." He pointed a finger at the box of chocolate cauldrons and his best mate absently bent down to pick them up before eating another.

"You know, you can't sit around and mope all day! There was another Hogsmead trip earlier and you didn't even go. I didn't go either. Oh no, I stayed here with you. I hope you're damn grateful."

"Thanks for staying," Dean mumbled. He could tell this was leading to another of Seamus' rants so started to draw the crimson curtains around his bed. "I think I'll just… Night…"

Hoping the mess that was his best mate would be sorted out once and for all, Seamus leapt forwards and pulled it back again. "Not on my watch. You need help, Dean."

"I don't."

"You do! Merlin, I never thought a girl could mess you up like this."

"She has _not _messed me up!"

"Mate, even if you haven't realised it, I have." To Dean, he sounded almost bored but it was only because Seamus had said pretty much the same thing over and over.

"I didn't ask for your help."

Sighing, Seamus stood and started to pace. "You didn't need to. If you can't trust me, who can you trust? So, what's up?"

Considering this for a moment, Dean decided to talk. He hadn't spoken to anyone about what happened… and Seamus was right; he was always right about this kind of stuff. "It just really hurt me, you know? I've never been so close to a girl before. It hurt when she left me, Shay. I thought we had something, a special connection. But if something can be broken so easily, was it worth it in the first place?"

"'Course it was…" Seeing his friend in discomfort, Seamus stopped moving and knelt beside his friend's bed, bringing their eyes level.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you. I know that everything you witness becomes part of you, this is one thing that will make _you._ Also, I can imagine what that feels like. I couldn't imagine begin torn apart from-" Catching himself from revealing a secret even Dean didn't know, Seamus managed to stop the sentence short. Then it didn't take him long to think of a distraction.

"I heard that chocolate makes you happy, is that what their for? Comfort?"

The mention reminded Dean to eat another. He nodded as in answer to the question and tagged on the end, "Chocolate's the answer to everything."

"So you're not going to stop stuffing your face?"

"Nope."

With a sigh, Seamus realised he couldn't change anything with talk. Maybe if he just stood by his friend no matter what, he would get him back some day. "Well, you know what the say," he said before climbing onto Dean's bed. "If you can't beat them, join them." They sat opposite each other – their legs crossed, knees almost touching – with the box in between them.

Smiling at each other, they both reached for a cauldron. You can never really remember what chocolate tastes like until you eat another, and Seamus was pleasantly surprised as he let the warm sweetness melt on his tongue before letting it slip down his throat. He hadn't realised, but a small trail of melted chocolate crept out of the corner of his smiling mouth.

"You've got a bit…" Dean started, pointing at the same spot on his face in a mirror image.

"What?" Seamus asked. He ran his thumb along his bottom lip but still missed it.

Acting upon impulse, Dean leant forwards until there were only inches between the two boy's faces. He would have expected to simply wipe it away with his finger but instinctively he kept moving forwards. Finally they were close enough that with slow movements he licked the mark away with an order from deep inside his heart.

For a moment they froze and stared at each other, both shocked at what had just happened. Blue eyes met brown and Dean felt like running away, hiding from what he had just done. _Great, well done. Go ahead and lose the one friend you have left._

But then Seamus cupped Dean's cheek with his hand and brought their faces together. Their lips met with a gasp from each side. Once again, the shock pulled them back apart, but this time they were more sure of themselves.

They seemed to move again at the same time, fully in sync with each other, both moving even closer until Seamus was sat on Dean's lap, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Dean, I didn't know how to tell you…" Seamus whispered.

"Tell me what?" Dean asked in reply, smiling encouragingly.

"That I- that I love you."

Dean moved his hand up Seamus' back and knotted his fingers in the dark blonde hair, ready to pull him in for another kiss. "I love you too, I know that now."

Surprisingly, Seamus resisted Dean's encouragement to point out one thing. "Can you imagine if I hadn't eaten that chocolate," he laughed.

"Hrm, I told you chocolate's the answer to everything."

Giving in to each other, they kissed properly for the first time. And while they learnt to work together in a different way than best friends do, they made a silent promise to never leave for that would mean a hell of a lot more chocolate for a tonne more problems they would face without each other.

After some time, they did not know how long and they didn't care, Neville, Ron and Harry came laughing up the stairs. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw their friends making out. Neville ran off but the other two stayed frozen. Feeling their friends' presence, Dean and Seamus broke apart to stare like two rabbits in the headlights of a car.

"What the-" Ron choked out.

Harry managed a little more. "Merlin's pants! What the hell are you two doing?"

Silently, Dean bent down to pick up the discarded box of chocolates that had fallen to the floor. Some still remained in the packaging. Offering the confections to Harry and Ron, Dean whispered in Seamus' ear, "Let's hope my theory is still correct," causing them to fall about in laughter and earning even stranger looks form the pair in the door way.

* * *

><p><strong>Eek! Crappy ending! Oh well, I can always change it if I really want to.<strong>

**So I want to write more Deamus but I want to know what you guys want. Would you prefer oneshots or stories with a few more chapters? Review or PM me to let me know! Ta very mooch!**


End file.
